Dekay (D3K-47 )
|✧| S.P.E.C.I.A.L |✧| Strenght: 5 Perception: 8 Endurance: 6 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 6 Luck: 5 ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ |✧| Skills |✧| Numbers 15-100, at max on 3 skills can go over 60 Barter:60 Speech:50 Science:100 Energy Weapons:100 Melee Weapons:50 Guns:60 Big Guns:45 Explosives: Sneak:55 Medicine:40 Lockpicking:40 Unarmed:60 Repair:100 Survival:80 ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ |✧| Basic Infomation |✧| Name: De-Kay (D3K-47) Age: 3 Race: Synthetic Species: 3rd generation Synthetic Sex: “Male” Known Languages: English, Latin, Chinese, French Sexual Preference: none. Martial Status: None Faction: {Trade Federation (Formerly Institute) Faction Rank: Karma:{Lawful Neautral} Loves: Order, Technology Hates: Brotherhood of steel Likes: Snow, Dislikes: The institute, Rain Favorite Food: none Favorite Drink: none Favorite Time of Day: Noon Favorite Season: Winter Favorite Hobby: maintenance Favorite Animal: The shrimp ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ |✧| Characteristics |✧| Hair Color: none Hair Style: bald Facial Hair: None Eye Color: Yellow Facial Scars: bottom half of face is gone. Height:6ft Weight: 200lbs Body type: Lean Skin tone: pale Scars: many across his body revealing his metal hull Tattoos: barcode slashed across his back Piercings: none ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ |✧| Armor || Weapons |✧| Primary: {Laser rifle} Secondary: {Plasma Rifle} Sidearm: {silenced 9mm} Melee: {Stilleto Knife} Armor: {navy hooded leather trench coat lined internally with metal plates, in segments, from his front and lined down his back. } Gear {Wears a paintmask, a grey scarf wrapping around his face, along with a set of goggles, black boots, and grey pants } ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ ✧✧ Backstory ✧✧ {Created By the institute D3K-47 was tasked with the hunting of runaway synthetics who forgot their true mission. For years D3K-47 has completed his mission to reaquire his fellows for his masters so that the institute may one day rule over the surface. One day upon his mission he was to recapture a synth, but was not told the important detail of the runaway also being a courser. The revelation of the fact had cake the hard way leaving D3K-47 severely damaged, but with the damage came an error in his programming that made him feel. What he felt was regret. Regret over how many of his brothers and sisters had been taken by his own hands. During his examination he had confessed his newfound feelings to his handlers in hopes they would be able to repair this bug to his programming. The handlers had instead wiped his memory and put him back on duty, this however did not fix the problem and after a few more missions D3K-A7 confessed yet again. This time the scientists had decided that this bug was too dangerous to have in any courser and had D3K-A7 decommissioned and sent into storage. With his newfound sentience D3K-47 awoke and had left the room only to be stopped by security and marked as a threat by the surrounding scientists leaving him to be blasted by his brothers. In his escape D3K-47 had escaped through a garbage chute where he hid in the makeshift dump for 3days until the institute decided to teleport all their waste to an poor area. Decay had finally come to a conclusion that he was abandoned, and knowing the institute he would be hunted if sighted, and shot by other living creatures who had feared or hated his kind. Through the waste he picked up the discarded clothes of those abducted by the institute and wore them as his disguise. He used his knowledge in the sciences, and repairs to Make weapons out of the discarded parts of the institute thought worthless such as the (primitive in comparison to institute weapons) laser rifle, and plasma gun. He also used his skill on repair to fix his “new” trench coat and add metal playing along the inside for his own protection. He ventures out to the wasteland hunting down animals and trading their meat for energy cells for his weapons and self until he found his utopia...The Trade federation factories. He was caught stealing powercells, but not after destroying some of the factions own droids in the process through his own skills. After being thoroughly examined and giving his accounts of his new life he had offered his services to the federation and now uses his skills to further the cause of the faction that accepted him and saved him. }